Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman (real name Diana of Themyscira) is one of the main protagonists of the DC Comics franchise. Background On the island of Themyscira, home of a race of warrior women known as the Amazons, the Amazons' queen, Hippolyta, formed a baby out of clay on the island's shore. As the first Amazon to not have been conceived by a man, the child was granted life by the Greek Goddesses, each of which bestowed upon her a gift of beauty and strength. This child became Queen Hippolyta's own daughter, named Diana. When Diana grew older, Hippolyta decided to send one of the finest Amazon warriors into man's world to investigate their likeness. Diana volunteered to go, but was rejected due to her royal status. Soon a competition was held to determine which Amazon warrior would be divine enough to venture into the unknown civilization, which Diana entered under a disguise and passed with flying colors. With no other choice, Hippolyta permitted her daughter to go. Upon arriving in man's world, Diana took up two aliases, Diana Prince as a civilian, and Wonder Woman as a hero, eventually becoming one of the founding members of the Justice League, all while never forgetting her heritage. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ level (Often considered equal to and has contended numerous times with Superman. Batman, who has created contingency plans for every member of the Justice League should they go rogue, states that he believes Superman is the only one who could stop her. Defeated Ares and contended with the likes of Doomsday, Grail, and Darkseid. Destroyed Chronus' Scepter, which contains the power of the Godwave.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Deflected multiple incoming projectile pieces of the Shattered God. Comparable to Superman and Green Lanterns. Scales to many other speed feats at this level.) Durability: Universe+ level (Scaling to her attack potency. Can take hits from Superman and other opponents comparable to him.) Hax: Attack Reflection via Bracelets of Submission, Durability Negation via God Killer Sword, Resistance to poisons, diseases, and reality warping, Interdimensional Travelling through meditation Intelligence: At least Genius (Blessed by the goddess Athena, Diana has become one of the fiercest warriors among the Amazons, possessing thousands of years worth of combat experience and mastery. Through being gifted with enhanced insight and empathy, she's able to have a better understanding of her opponents through movements and is able to determine their intentions quickly. Among her other blessings have been naturally superb leadership, diplomacy, and strategy skills. She possesses great knowledge of the occult or mythological, and has matched wits with other highly intelligent characters, such as Batman.) Stamina: Amazons generally have stamina that far exceeds that of a normal human. Wonder Woman is capable of combat for extended periods of time without tiring or breaking a sweat, even against powerful beings on the tiers of herself, Superman, and the Greek Gods. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight:' Capable of flight, a byproduct of being blessed by the Greek God Hermes. *'Enhanced & Animal Empathy:' One of Diana's gifts was a superior sense of empathy, which grants her greater sympathy while at the same time being capable of determining one's intentions quickly. This power even extends into animal empathy, being able to communicate with all biological beings, even dinosaurs. *'Healing Factor:' Diana possesses accelerated healing that allows her to recover from damage and wounds. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat:' One of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters in the DC universe due to her Amazonian heritage. *'Dimensional Teleportation:' Through meditation, Diana can travel to other realms, as she did to rescue Artemis from Hell. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Summons lightning of Zeus when she strikes her Bracelets of Submission together. *'Weapon Mastery:' As an Amazon, Diana is highly skilled with many different types of weapons. For close-ranged combat, she typically prefers wielding a sword and shield, though has also proven adept with other weapons, such as staffs, lassos, and boomerangs. *'Reality Warping Resistance:' Three notable instances of this. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission:' A pair of indestructible bracelets, forged in the Aegis Shield and originally wielded by Zeus. These bracelets are capable of deflecting any sort of projectile, including Omega Beams from Darkseid. When crossed together, the bracelets form a protective barrier around her, protecting her from attacks that can't be deflected. As stated above, striking them together allows her to channel Zeus' lightning. *'God Killer Sword:' A sword that Diana keeps with her in a sort of hammerspace through her bracelets. The sword cuts objects at an atomic level, thereby negating conventional durability. *'Lasso of Truth:' A magical and seemingly indestructible weapon forged and blessed by the gods. Due to being blessed from the fires of the hearth by Hestia, those ensnared by it will be forced to tell the truth, no matter how much they resist questioning. The lasso can also be used to regain memories, mind control, and dispel illusions. *'Tiara of Athena:' A tiara that Diana wears, given to her by the goddess of wisdom. It strengthens her resistance to mental attacks, and can be thrown as a boomerang-like projectile, sharp enough to slice the throat of Superman and incapacitate him. *'Lansinarian Morphing Disk:' A gift given to her by the Lansinarians. An alien device that can take a multitude of different shapes, most notably her signature Invisible Plane. Other uses have been serving as the Wonderdome and a support for a reconstructed Themyscira. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Held up an entire Greek temple as a younger girl *Held back a force that caused the entire planet to shake *Effortlessly overpowered Hercules *Flew a kaiju-sized monster to a distant planet inhabited by dinosaurs and kicked over a tree for a fetching stick *Threw the Philosopher's Stone into the sun *Saved Martian Manhunter from a black hole *Snapped the Grendel's neck *Punched a super-powered Batman into the moon Speed/Reactions * Described to be moving at the sudden speed of a summer storm * Attacks faster than the eye could follow * Intercepted a close-ranged bullet *Broke into the speed force under her own power *Moves faster than AMAZO can process *Deflects all of Superman's Heat Vision attacks *Intercepted heat vision from AMAZO *Said to be faster than a heartbeat and thought *Too fast this team of super-villains to tag *Intercepted a blitz from Dark Flash *Martian Manhunter calls her a showoff Durability/Endurance *Survived a black hole bomb. *Unscathed after crashing a starship into Earth. *Endured an onslaught from Ares while in his realm. *Took hits from Doomsday. *Shrugged off lightning from Nekron. Skill/Intelligence *Even while powerless, deflects bullets and takes down a large group of people. *The best melee fighter in the world, according to Batman. *Decapitated a deity with her tiara. *Defeated the Kraken. *Held her own against AMAZO after he had gained the powers of the rest of the Justice League. *Doesn't need eyesight. Weaknesses *Her warrior instincts can make her headstrong in battle. *Vulnerable to piercing weapons. *Will lose all her strength if she is bound by a man (Thankfully retconned). Sources *Respect Wonder Woman (Pre-52) (Reddit; Minor feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Boomerang Users Category:Lasso Users Category:Sword Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Warner Bros.